Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to seals of the cartridge type. In particular, described is a seal for cryogenic pump sealing use, wherein the stationary elements and rotary elements are all well suited to maintain function in the cryogenic environment and contain pre-installed seal parts for a self-aligning design.
Description of the Related Art
End user setting and assembly of a mechanical seal can be difficult, time-consuming, and increases the margin of error. Calculations, measurements and a variety of installation tools may be required to insure geometric alignment and correct position of the seal.
Cryogenic seals are used for the containment mechanisms for cryogenic fluids, which are made of specialized fluids such as liquid oxygen, liquid nitrogen and various, low freezing-point gasses. Various techniques, including soldering and welding are available for creating seals, however specialized materials and processes are necessary to hermetically entrap cryogenic constituents under vacuum-tight conditions. Additionally, current cryogenic seals are not in cartridge form. They are supplied as separate parts, for installation by a skilled fitter.
There is a need then for a seal assembly which is self-aligning and which eliminates complicated end user setting requirements while be capable of sealing specialized, cryogenic fluid environments.